Whatever you say, Evans
by elliefredricksen
Summary: Lily and James are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. James is still sure he's madly in love with the beautiful red head, and Lily is still sure she hates his guts...right?
1. The Beginning

"Slug Club," a derisive voice crows. "Who would ever want to be in a club with a name like _that_?"

She turns around in spite of herself to see him lolling next to a pillar, an infuriating smirk curling the sides of his lips. "All right Evans?" he asks lazily, raising a hand to that infernal hair of his, perpetually untidy.

She wrinkles her nose, and she looks identical to the 11 year old girl he met that first day on the Hogwarts Express. He has to stifle a laugh. Evans could be pretty stuck up when she wanted to be. She doesn't answer him, but turns on her heel and continues her walk to class. Not surprisingly, he follows.

"Take one step closer Potter and you'll be sorry," she hisses.

This doesn't seem to faze him. He keeps a favorable distance, admiring the copper lights on her bright red hair, the way it dances behind her shoulders.

"I hear dear old Sluggy's having an exclusive Christmas Party, Evans. Where's my invite?"

She lets out a mirthless laugh and turns to face him. "You're joking Potter. You don't actually think _I'd _invite you? Why not ask Remus to be your date?"

"Not like he could ever get one otherwise," James replies smoothly. "Remus is pretty shy when it comes to the opposite sex." The smug grin lighting up his face now tells her he doesn't suffer from that ailment. She rolls her eyes.

"So…how bout it Evans?"

"How about what?" she snaps. How could he possibly think she would take him as her date _anywhere_?

"Go out with me."

"James Potter." He winces slightly. Her voice is raised and those incredible eyes of hers have narrowed. "Do I need to emblazon it all over the bloody school or something? _I am never going to go out with you. _Do yourself a favor and stop asking."

"Ah, you shouldn't say never Evans," he warns in a grave voice.

"Thanks, I'll… log that away." Giving him a look of exasperation mingled with pity, she saunters off.

He's still smirking however after she rounds a corner. That was the first time in weeks she hadn't hit him with a cold shoulder. No matter her insistence that he was wasting his time asking her out, she was starting to soften, he could see. This was only the beginning.


	2. Whatever you say Evans

"I still say she hates you mate," Sirius told him at dinner that night.

"I'd have to agree with Padfoot," Remus cut in quietly. "It's gonna take a lot for Lily to change her mind."

"Yeah, but she's starting to. That's what you guys don't seem to get." James' eyes gleamed with incredulity. He couldn't believe his best friends didn't see he was making a breakthrough with Lily. Even Peter had told him he was reaching.

"Quite the optimist, aren't you Prongs?" Sirius chortled. "I'm not saying it's impossible," he added bracingly. "She's bound to notice you're not that much of a prat anymore. All I'm saying is you're counting your victory a little early." He shoveled a mouthful of potatoes into his mouth.

"I don't even know what you see in her," Peter piped up. "She seems pretty uptight to me."

James frowned and flicked his ear. "To the untrained eye. But Evans…ah, she's different." Remus groaned as the familiar glazed expression shone from James' eyes. Sirius rolled his own.

"Thanks a lot, Wormtail. Now we get more of the 'Lily Evans is the perfect girl' sermon."

"Come again?" a lilting voice sounded. Sirius whipped his head around to see Lily standing there, wearing a simper that barely masked the disdainful look she was shooting him.

"Don't be disturbed, Evans," he replied coolly. "You know Potter's the only one here under your spell."

Her eyes traveled to James' face, who grinned stupidly.

"Honestly, Remus, how you can stand them."

"They're not bad," he said quickly. "Especially James-," he added, catching the latter's eye.

Lily cut him off with a curt laugh. "Please," she said, raising a hand.

"Please what Evans?" James prompted.

She turned fierce eyes on him. "Please stop being annoying."

"Ladies first," Sirius drawled.

Peter sniggered.

"Come now, Evans. You know the way to get Potter to leave you alone? Give him a chance."

"Rather see him drown first," she retorted.

"Ouch Evans," James said, clasping a hand to his heart. "You really know how to wound a guy. But…I'd rather drown a thousand times if you would be so cruel…and deny me…yet…again." Heaving a dramatic sigh he collapsed onto the table.

The other three burst into raucous laughter. Lily threw them all a look of deep disgust before moving further down the table.

"I'll wait for you, lovely Lily!" James called to her retreating back.

Even from this distance, he could see the expression on her face, and a hard smile was barely visible. His heart sank. How could she let him…were Potter's charms finally doing a number on her? No. He couldn't bear it. Every time Lily rejected that insufferable Potter, Severus was hopeful that he hadn't really lost her. Ever since that infamous day last year, when he'd called her mudblood, she'd wanted nothing to do with him. She refused his apologies, ignored him pointedly, and avoided his gaze if he managed to catch her eye in passing. Almost as if to spite him, she started spending more time with Remus Lupin in the Slug Club. She struck up a warmer friendship with him, talked and laughed with the other members, except him. It hurt. And she didn't even care that he was tremendously sorry.

James had watched with glee as Lily cut off all her ties with him. "I always thought you and Snivelly were too close," he'd told her once.

"That is none of your concern Potter!" she had spat angrily. She hadn't talked to him for nearly three weeks. Severus took small comfort in the fact that she too shut out James Potter, even if it meant that he was receiving the same treatment.

But now…why was she smiling?

Marlene gave Lily a knowing look as she took a seat opposite her.

"I'm starving," the red head declared, feeling warm spots appear in her cheeks. She was blushing. And Marlene could see. So would Potter. She artfully moved her head forward an inch, letting a curtain of hair fall over her arm, obscuring her face from his view.

"Nice try Evans," Marlene trilled. "Your face is almost as red as that hair."

Lily looked up from the mashed potatoes she was piling onto her plate. She fixed Marlene with a withering glare, which the latter successfully met unfazed.

"Please," she whispered. "Not here."

The blonde threw her head back and laughed. "Is it true?" she hissed. "Has James Potter finally won?" She looked down the table where Sirius was throwing bits of bacon into James' mouth, as Peter watched with delight. Remus had disappeared behind a book.

"James hasn't won anything McKinnon," Lily said evenly.

"Come off it," Marlene shot back. "A year ago you wouldn't have been blushing."

Nostrils flared, Lily leaned in closer. "It doesn't mean a thing. James Potter is still last on a list of people I'd date. Don't forget that." She couldn't believe Marlene was looking at her now that way, so maddeningly smug! She could've given Potter a run for his money.

"Whatever you say Evans."


	3. Slughorn's Christmas Party

The following Friday, Lily arrived at Slughorn's Christmas party without a date. She didn't mind in the slightest. Professor Slughorn often bragged about notable witches and wizards and she knew he would supply a majority of the entertaining guests.

"Lily!" he called jovially when he noticed her hovering by the door. "Come in, come in. There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

Slughorn was chatting with an impossibly tall wizard, with black hair falling across his eyes, holding a goblet in one hand and a walking stick with the other.

"Ah Lily, this is Dragomir Belfort, the noted alchemist." Slughorn gave Lily a knowing look. "And this is Lily Evans, the top student in her grade and the best potions student I've seen in years."

"How do you do?" Dragomir intoned deeply.

"Pleased to meet you," Lily said politely.

"Are you considering a career in potions?" Dragomir inquired.

"Well I'm not sure-"

"Ah, she'd be foolish not to!" Slughorn boomed. "Top of the class! Why, Lily would be the brightest should she choose to work in the potions field. Or any field, really."

"Thank you professor."

Dragomir nodded. "Why, I think I've spotted someone I know. If you would please excuse me, it was nice meeting you Miss Evans."

"Likewise."

"Good to keep someone like Mr. Belfort in your contacts Lily. He's very well connected."

"Obviously sir if he knows you."

Chuckling Slughorn placed an arm around her shoulders. "You didn't come here alone, did you?"

She nodded.

"Should've brought a friend! Why, there's Remus now. And oh-Mr. Potter."

Lily turned and saw a sheepish Remus standing at the doorway with James, who looked bright in comparison. He surveyed the room and his eyes alighted on her. The familiar smirk curled his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Slughorn repeated. A faint crease had appeared between his eyebrows. Fairly impressed with both James and Sirius, Slughorn had extended them each an invitation to the Slug Club, but their constant troublemaking earned them his disapproval. Not like the two of them had wanted to join anyway; Sirius had even quipped he didn't want to be in a club that would accept his brother Regulus as a member. Slughorn made a disparaging noise in his throat as Remus spotted he and Lily and wended his way over.

"Good evening Professor. Lily."

"Hi Remus," Lily greeted warmly.

"Good evening Professor Slughorn," James beamed.

"Good evening Potter. Nice to uh, see you."

"Yes, Remus was so kind to invite me, unlike someone else." He looked pointedly at Lily.

"Well, I did suggest that you bring Remus as your date," she replied swiftly.

Professor Slughorn cut in. "Why of course! You were bent on showing up, eh Potter? Couldn't resist the old Slug Club after all."

Lily could see James was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah that's it. _Sir_."

Lily suppressed a grin. At that moment, Slughorn spotted another important wizard and excused himself. He bustled off. An awkward silence settled between the three.

"Think I'll go get some butterbeer," Remus said mechanically. He darted off.

"You look very pretty tonight Evans. And that's saying something."

"Thanks," she answered shortly.

James whistled. "Slug Club parties always this riveting?"

"You didn't have to come."

"But you're here. Obviously I had to."

"Give it a rest, will you Potter?"

He shook his head. "You present a challenge Evans, and one I'm prepared to meet." He inched forward. Leaning over her, his smirk became a toothy grin.

Her eyes narrowed. He was getting a bit too close for comfort. She looked up and-aha! Mistletoe. She had her wand out in no time.

"Don't you dare," she breathed.

He took a step back, raising both hands in a kind of surrender.

"All right, all right. Lighten up, will you?"

She sighed. "Honestly Potter. What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I can't leave you alone Evans. Don't you see? You fan the fires of my passion-"

"Stop right there, I beg you."

He chuckled. "I like a challenge. Come on, let's have a butterbeer."

Reluctantly she followed him to the refreshments table. Small talk passed between them before his inevitable flirting. She willed herself not to laugh at his dumb jokes, but a begrudging smile passed her lips all the same. He noticed. Lily wanted more than anything to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"I thought Snivellus was in the Slug Club," he said suddenly, craning his neck. "Can't be hiding in a corner reading a book or playing with his potions set, eh?"

"Why do you care?" she asked frostily.

He snickered. "I'd like some entertainment when I'm at a party." Catching the look on her face he said hastily: "I'm only joking Evans. Sheesh. Why do _you_ care if I mess with Snivelly a little?"

"As a prefect, I make it my business to care when people unnecessarily attack others."

"Attack? I've never attacked the snotty-"

"Come off it Potter! You're always going around with Black hexing anyone who gets in your way, Severus included. It isn't cute or funny. It's vile, like you."

"That one really hurt Evans. And I don't go around hexing everyone in my way anymore." He shook his head, giving her a disapproving glare. "But you hate Snivelly now. Almost as much as me."

"I've got a reason to dislike him Potter. You're just an egotistical bully."

These words seemed to reach him. He frowned. "I've never called you-or anyone-a mudblood though."

"Ha! That makes you better?"

"I'd like to think so."

Lily snorted. "Why am I not surprised? It was _you_ who showed everyone his knickers last year, for no reason at all, other than to be a prat. I stand by what I said before; you're not any better than him."

His eyes had widened slightly. The expression in them was peculiar. He had never looked at her that way before. There was no trace of a smirk on his lips now. Lily involuntarily stepped back.

"You're not even friends with him anymore. Snivellus meant what he said to you, and he did it all on his own. You see the kind of people he hangs out with; you know what they are. I bet they call you that all the time when Snape's with them."

Lily met his gaze head on as his eyes bore into hers. She could feel her face growing redder beneath his appraising glare.

"You honestly think he was just provoked? You think he didn't mean what he said? That it was only a slip of the tongue?"

Her mouth opened and closed, the retort lost. She had refused to accept Severus' apology last year when he tried to tell her the exact same thing. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. He was right of course.

"I think he meant what he said all right. He meant it, just as his precious friends do. When he called you that I got angry, not just because he said it to you, but because it's a disgusting word. Only bigots use that word. So yeah Evans, I would say I'm slightly better than a bigot. I could never understand how you were friends with him in the first place. Seems to me he didn't appreciate your friendship. Or you."

The strange look was still there in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, giving his head a shake. "Merry Christmas anyway," he muttered. She didn't respond. He turned and disappeared through the crowd.

Lily stood there, the sinking feeling continuing to grow in her stomach. Her face was still hot. She focused her eyes on the carpet as laughter and chatter buzzed all around her. Remus at last approached Lily. He hadn't seen James leave.

"Hey Lily. Where's James? I hope he wasn't bothering you too much." Remus looked anxious. Lily shook her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine." She forced a smile.

"Oh, well do you know where James went to?"

"He left the party; because of me."

"You, why? You're the reason he came."

"Remus, why are you friends with Potter?"

He looked slightly taken aback. "Oh…well. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "You just don't strike me as the type to be friends with someone like him. Or Black either."

He blinked. "Well…James and Sirius are two of the best friends anyone could ask for. They're kind, Lily. James isn't as big a prat as he used to be. He's grown a lot over the summer and not just height wise. I think you're being a little too harsh with him. Give him a chance. He does have real feelings for you. He cares for you."

Remus was looking at her earnestly. She wondered if this was part of Potter's plan to come here tonight.

"Did he tell you to say that?"

Remus' eyebrows contracted. "No, he didn't." a short silence fell between them. "Really Lily; you ought to know James has changed…somewhat."

She nodded. "That doesn't mean I'm going to fall in his arms." Oh Merlin, how prissy did that sound?

Remus nodded emphatically. "I've been telling him it would take time."

She nodded absently once more. Of course James wasn't the toe rag he'd been just a year ago. She had been suspicious though. Could one summer really have changed him? Was he ever really that bad to begin with? He didn't make her uneasy like so many of Severus' friends did. And he couldn't have been all that arrogant if Remus was one of his best friends, if he spoke of him like that. And he was so cute-she started. No. She was not going to fall for him just yet. But she owed him an apology. And she owed it to herself to get a second opinion.


End file.
